<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>На Терре скучно by Meseo (Liliriennomad)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267480">На Терре скучно</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliriennomad/pseuds/Meseo'>Meseo (Liliriennomad)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Female Peter Quill, Gen, Genderbending, Peter is a little shit that's it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliriennomad/pseuds/Meseo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Пит давно пытается сбежать с корабля Йонду, и однажды ей это удается, просто потому, что Йонду надоедает. Ей ничего не надо, к тому же, она не такая щуплая, как в восемь лет, а вечно отмазывать ее нельзя. Для Пит это было делом принципа, но, сбежав, она обнаруживает, что не знает, что делать.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Quill &amp; Yondu Udonta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>На Терре скучно</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>02/06/17</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пит давно пытается сбежать. Каждую среду она рано утром шла в ангар, заходила в один и тот же корабль, но до отлета никогда не доходило. Ее ловили Опустошители или Краглин или Йонду. Пит не знала, зачем она это делала - это было привычкой, традицией, чем-то неотъемлимым.</p><p> </p><p>Это было обычное утро.</p><p> </p><p>Пит с трудом распахнула глаза, словно наполненные песком, и попыталась оторвать тело от жесткого матраса. Не вышло. Но от мысли, что сегодня среда, ее подкинула, и девушка, вскочив, вцепилась в старенький земной будильник, с трудом купленный на каком-то рынке, и заспанно уставилась на циферблат. Семь с половиной. Квилл выдохнула и откинулась на подушку.<br/>
За окном привычно тянулся густой черный космос с зелеными и красными разводами, усыпанный белыми звездами.<br/>
Пит потянулась. Сегодня холодная пустота была удивительно красивой, даже вдохновляющей, и в голове девушки мелькнуло - сегодня будет прекрасный день.</p><p><br/>
Через десять минут она уже была готова и направилась на кухню.</p><p> </p><p>За столом сидел Краглин и еще пара Опустошителей. Осмотрев их, Пит сделала вывод, что Краглин тут самый презентабельный и плюхнулась напротив.</p><p> </p><p>- Ну че, Звездная, сегодня опять сбежишь? - криво усмехнулся он.</p><p> </p><p>- Ага, - она дунула на челку, и принялась ковыряться вилкой в еде.</p><p> </p><p>На корабле было удивительно тихо. Нет, половина Опустошителей, разумеется, выпили накануне, но не вся сотня!<br/>
Пит попыталась успокоить себя - ну мало ли что.</p><p> </p><p>Беззвучно спустившись в ангар, девушка подошла к знакомому кораблю. На нем она летала чаще всего, на нем Йонду учил ее летать. Девушка скользнула пальцами по синему боку, поглаживая знакомые царапины, и направилась ко входу.</p><p>Никто не пытался ее остановить, не прошел мимо, все словно перестали замечать ее. В груди появилось неприятное чувство.</p><p><br/>
Она нарочито медленно заводила корабль, нажимала нужные кнопки, но никто не пришел. Даже в ангаре стало тихо.</p><p><br/>
Пит подошла к окну и приподнялась, опершись на панель управления. Не было никого.</p><p> </p><p>- Опять сбежать пытаешься? - она выдохнула. Йонду. Все в порядке. Она зря себя накручивала.</p><p> </p><p>- Сегодня среда, - отозвалась она, не поворачиваясь.</p><p> </p><p>- То-очно, - ядовито протянул он, - среда. Знаешь, - он вздохнул, и лениво произнес, - вали.</p><p> </p><p>- Что? - сердце прыгнуло в пятки, по позвоночнику пробежал холод.</p><p> </p><p>- Вали. Надоело. Хочешь на Терру - проваливай, - тонкий свист, и через мгновение острие, замершее у скулы. Она не чувствовала ног. Стрела чуть царапнула щеку.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Через некоторое время Пит уже сжимала холодными пальцами штурвал, глотая слезы. Корабль погрузился в ледяную тишину космоса, только было слышно, как соленые капли со стуком приземляются на приборную панель.</p><p> </p><p>Звезды в сине-зеленой пустоте смазались на несколько мгновений гиперпрыжка, и перед глазами расстелилась Терра. В Америке сейчас вечер, наверное.<br/>
Трава длинная и холодная, а ноги у нее пыльные и голые, и стебли неприятно шуршат по коже.</p><p> </p><p>Внутри пустота. Пит не знает, зачем несколько лет пыталась сбежать. На Терре ей делать нечего. Она умеет воровать, пить и петь. Но на Терре, кажется, этим не занимаются.<br/>
Интересно, она вспомнит, где живет дедушка?</p><p> </p><p>- Привет, Терра, - выдохнула Пит, останавливаясь перед небольшой обшарпанной дверью. Наверное, ее не ждут. Она ковырнула кусок зеленой краски и медленно поднялась на ступеньку. Дерево скрипнуло под ногами, жесткое, еще теплое от солнца, и девушка замерла, словно пугаясь того, как скрип нарушает тишину. В руках тикает будильник - на Терре два часа ночи.<br/>
Стучать не приходится - дедушка всегда обладал острым слухом.</p><p> </p><p>- Тебе чего надо? - сонно спрашивает он. Пит пожимает плечами и покачивается с мысков на пятки. У нее длинные спутанные русые волосы, смуглое лицо с потеками грязи и слезами в уголках красных глаз и босые ноги. Еще у нее длинный бордовый плащ, пропахший машинным маслом и дымом бластеров, а изо рта у нее несет алкоголем. Хороша внучка.<br/>
Пит не знает, как знакомятся на Терре.</p><p> </p><p>- Я Пит, - она протягивает узкую грубую ладонь. Повисает неловкая пауза, - я ищу Уильяма. Уильяма Квилла.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>С того дня проходит долгое время, и дедушке кажется, что запах масла выветрился из коротких уже волос, но это, наверное, просто невозможно, потому что Пит накрывается плащом по ночам и сидит на крыше, по-прежнему надломленно надеясь, что Йонду вернется. Отсюда космос не так красив. В нем нет зеленых разводов и шестиугольников, в которые ныряют корабли. Тут есть только звезды. Далекие и мелкие.</p><p> </p><p>Однажды она смотрит фильм "Воровка книг". Детское желание подражать фильмам давно пропало, но мозг по-прежнему искал себе оправдание, натыкаясь на осуждение.<br/>
Главная героиня не вызывает никакого сочувствия - Пит не понимает, почему девочка не продаст книги. Она голодала, ее семья и друзья голодали.</p><p> </p><p>Нет, она определенно не воровка книг.<br/>
В школе ее бьют. Она знает, за что, но продолжает, потому что это все, что она может. И еще петь, поэтому учителя постоянно пытаются затащить ее на конкурсы пения или в хор.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Она болтает ногой в кабинете психолога.</p><p> </p><p>- Буйная, ворует, дерется... - бормочет он, листая какую-то тетрадь. Вздыхает, - милая, зачем ты это делаешь?</p><p> </p><p>- Пит, - говорит она, пиная ножку стола.</p><p> </p><p>- Что? - психолог удивленно смотрит на нее.</p><p> </p><p>- Я не милая. Я Пит, - медленно и раздельно говорит она, - назовешь милой, нос разобью.</p><p> </p><p>- Ладно, ладно, - он поднимает ладони в жесте "сдаюсь", и кладет на стол локти, - скажи, <strong>Пит</strong>, - он выделяет ее имя интонацией, - зачем ты крадешь? Тебя не одевают? Плохо кормят? Тебе плохо, <strong>Пит</strong>?</p><p> </p><p>- Неа, - она на мгновение умолкает, осматривая помятую форму.</p><p> </p><p>- Зачем ты крадешь? - повторяет он, и Пит хочется разбить ему нос.</p><p> </p><p>- Про-осто, - развязно тянет она, разваливаясь на стуле. В руках она вертит его очечник.</p><p> </p><p>- Когда? - он замечает вещь, и удивленно взмахивает руками. Рот его открыт, как у рыбы, и Пит морщится. Не самое противное, конечно, но все ж.</p><p> </p><p>- Хочу и краду. Это все, что я умею, - внезапно откровенничает она. Ей очень хочется рассказать про Йонду и Краглина, про Электор и рудник Забвения, но она не может. Поэтому Пит дергано вскакивает, размахивает руками и, понимая, что слова застревают в горле, выбегает за дверь.</p><p> </p><p>Останавливается она только в туалете, прислоняется к холодной плитке и выворачивает кран. Ледяная вода течет в раковину, и Пит подставляет под нее руки. Она никогда не пробовала наркотики, но сейчас ей кажется, что ее запястья просто замерзнут и отломятся, и кровь, до боли горячая, будет утекать в водопровод, пока не утечет вся, и тогда Пит станет белой и прозрачной и упадет сюда, и ей больше никогда не придется думать о Опустошителях, и никто больше не назовет ее воровкой, и ее заточение на Терре кончится.<br/>
Ей не помешали бы наркотики.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Теперь она ходит к психиатру.</p><p><br/>
Он задает те же вопросы, и убеждает ее, что космических бандитов не было. Ему она тоже хочет разбить нос.<br/>
Потом дедушка таскает ее по врачам и проверяет как шлюху из худшего борделя.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Пит все хуже. Она хочет в космос, и чувствует себя на Терре как в тюрьме. Планеты по ее меркам мало. Раньше такая огромная, Терра казалась песчинкой, очередным Килном или вроде того.<br/>
Мысль о наркотиках кажется не такой плохой.</p><p> </p><p>Пит срывается и пьет, потому чо ей очень плохо. Она сама все испортила, потеряла то, что не ценила. Потеряла свободу. Теперь она воровка с психологической травмой, приписанной психиатрами, еще и ведет себя как наркоманка.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Пит сбегает с урока и сидит в женском туалете, прислонившись головой к стене и положив руки в раковину. Запястья онемели от ледяной воды, и она опять думает, что она - девочка изо льда, и если ее запястья отломятся, то это все кончится.</p><p> </p><p>Находит ее одноклассница, когда идет по коридору мыть тряпки. Из под двери течет вода, а на полу лежит Пит. Лицо у нее бледное, губы белые, как и руки.<br/>
Девочка трясет ее за плечи и шлепает по щекам, и Пит приходит в себя. Смотрит на руки и тихо говорит, - я уже умерла?</p><p> </p><p>Тогда одноклассница падает в обморок. Они лежат рядом и вода капает Фанни на лицо. Пит хочется спать.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Пит просыпается в больнице и первый, кого она видит, это психиатр.</p><p> </p><p>- Ты хотела совершить суицид, да? - спрашивает он. Молодой парень, наверное, недавно начал работу. Судя по горящим от нетерпения глазам, с суицидниками раньше не сталкивался.<br/>
Она честно говорит:</p><p> </p><p>- Я хотела, чтобы мои руки замерзли и отломились, тогда кровь бы вытекла, - она не узнала свой голос, он был сиплым, как... как у Йонду. Пит сглотнула слезы и попыталась сделать равнодушное выражение лица. Судя по реакции парня, получилась страдальческая гримаса, - и я бы стала прозрачной, и этот кошмар бы закончился...</p><p> </p><p>- Почему холодная вода? Ты могла бы вскрыть вены... или повеситься, - удивленно говорит он, и Пит замечает по его губам, что он надиктовывает себе "взять анализы на наркотики". Пит криво улыбается и говорит:</p><p> </p><p>- Дяденька, а вы точно психиатр? - он вздрагивает и поднимает на нее взгляд. Квилл хрипло смеется, и смех вырывается из ее горла лаяющими сиплыми обрывками, словно кто-то скребет по металлу.</p><p> </p><p>Анализы на наркотики у нее берут, но ничего не находят. Психиатры жмут плечами - сошла с ума.<br/>
Тогда она разыгрывает спектакль - выздоровление. Она счастлива и рада, все хорошо, и она больше не будет отмораживать руки, воровать и будет хорошей. От лицемерия ее тошнит, но она понимает - из психушки выбраться труднее.</p><p> </p><p>Жизнь вроде налаживается, когда ей удается обмануть себя и решить, что ничего не было. Йонду - это своеобразный Питер Пэн, парень из страны бандитов, Распутных Мальчишек, он в Неверлэнде. Она верит в это - его нет. Не было и нет, ни его, ни Опустошителей.</p><p> </p><p>А потом она сама все портит.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Она всегда умела прятать корабли, и ее никто не нашел. И она сама забыла про него. Всегда думала, что в космосе ее никто не ждет. Только тут есть дедушка. Он, конечно, строг, ругает ее и водит к психологу, но у нее есть крыша над головой и еда. А космос гораздо больше, и там нет дедушки. Там есть только Корпус Нова, который ее разыскивает и еще куча мест, в которых ей оторвут голову и не только.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Пит проводит пальцами по обшивке, находя знакомые царапины.</p><p> </p><p>Входит. Сжимает холодными пальцами штурвал и надеется, что она все еще достаточно худая, чтобы пролезать куда надо.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Звездная! Нагулялась?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Кажется, сегодня среда?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>